B.R.S.C Blatin-Type 0-6-0DE
The B.R.S.C Blatin-Type 0-6-0DE was a diesel-electric locomotive designed by B.R.S.C, intended for shunting and short-distance freight trains. Its design process lasted from 1946 to 1947 and the construction of the first example was completed in 1948, at B.R.S.C Locomotive Works. Purpose The locomotive was designed for the Charledleton Lumber Company (C.L.C), as a shunting engine to run the mill and transport the lumber to the collection depot, a few hundred meters away from the premises. It was also designed to be able to help with the construction of the North Central Districts Railway (N.C.D.R), which was, at the time when the order for the locomotive was made, very likely to be created, with a line running close by. The purpose of this line was to transport lumber further abroad. The order the locomotive was featured in also included a second locomotive for running the mill, which ended up being the B.R.S.C Aveleen-Type 0-4-0WT Railway Traction Engine (this locomotive was also designed specially for C.L.C). Below are the parts of the original order which included the two locomotives, which was the second ever order for B.R.S.C. The document was written by Mr. Burwell's secretary, who at the time was Albert Jones. "They want 2 engines that fit these specifications: reliable, sturdy, strong, efficient, easy to maintain, able to manage sharp curves and windy track, and fitted with a good breaking system. Intended for yard shunting use, running the mill; moving around logs and timber to be processed etc, shunting, hauling timber / logs a few hundred meters to collection depot etc. They would also like them to have the capacity to help in laying track, constructing bridges, and other railway-building mechanics etc. The engines would also possibly be used on longer-distance runs from time to time." "They have past and current experience with traction engines and have the general knowledge and skills to simply run and maintain most traction-type vehicles. They want B.R.S.C to look into using railway traction engines for the locomotives, and also require buffers attached to the standard gauge engines." Design Below is the original design explanation of the B.R.S.C Blatin-Type, called the "solution", as it was designed specially to the specifications of C.L.C. It was written by Albert Jones, who turned the notes of Mr. Burwell and the designers and engineers into a fully-fledged document. "Standard gauge engine No.1 is a diesel-electric shunter 0-6-0DE, based on 7128 (LMS / EE Class 11 0-6-0DE) and 7064 (LMS 0-6-0DE built 1936). It is also partly based on a PRR Class A6, and takes design cues from LMS diesel shunters 7050, 7051, and 7052 (0-4-0DM, 0-6-0DM, 0-6-0DM), and an Eastleigh 8 / 63 DS600 0-4-0DM. It is small enough to be able to navigate the tight turns of an industry or shunting yard, and is a powerful locomotive that will not have a problem hauling trains of lumber to collection depots, or laying track and helping to construct bridges etc. It is a reliable and efficient shunter that is easy to maintain and not as complicated as a parallel steam engine. It is fitted with a good breaking system and will be the powerhouse of the two standard gauge locomotives, highly refined by new and innovative modern technologies, systems, information, knowledge, understanding and design." The picture below is of LMS diesel shunter 7050, of which several design cues are taken from and utilised by the Blatin. It was an experimental locomotive that remained in service with the LMS for six years, and proved invaluable as a reference tool and a test of diesel-mechanical propulsion, along with it's fellow shunters 7051 and 7052. They were one of the main reasons why diesel-electric powering was chosen over the alternatives. Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Designs Category:Standard Gauge Category:Charledleton Lumber Company